1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sales data processing apparatus and a sales data processing method.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a sales data processing apparatus such as an ECR (Electronic Cash Register) which performs sales registration of merchandise is known (for example, Japanese Patent No. 4517931, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-153373). For example, such sales data processing apparatus may include a touch panel which can be operated by the operator by touching. The touch panel can output an instruction signal so that the sales data processing apparatus performs different operation according to how the operator touches the touch panel, that is, the length of time the operator touches the touch panel. The touch panel may output an instruction signal so that the sales data processing apparatus performs a predetermined operation as soon as the operator touches the touch panel.
Many people such as part-timers, general employees, a store manager, etc. operate the sales data processing apparatus and the operation as the main job is different depending on the position. For example, part-timers, general employees, etc. mainly register merchandise ordered at the store whereas in addition to registering merchandise, the store manager also sets the unit price of the merchandise.
Here, when the operator is the part-timer or general employee, it is preferable that the merchandise is registered as soon as the operator touches the touch panel to put priority on speed and efficiency timewise. Turning to the store manager, since the store manager hardly serves the customer of the store, speed and efficiency timewise in registering the merchandise is not necessary. Rather, it is preferable that different operation can be performed according to the length of time that the store manager touches the touch panel.
However, it is difficult to allow both of the following, that is, the corresponding predetermined operation being performed as soon as the operator touches the touch panel and different operation being performed according to the length of time that the touch panel is touched.